Snow White
by kiyoha
Summary: "Aku ingin punya istri seperti Snow White," —dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat neneknya terbatuk-batuk. / "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku saja yang menjadi Snow White-mu, tak usah membayangkan Snow White yang lain." / Kiyo x Hana, random fluffy fic. Mind to RnR? :3


**"Aku ingin punya istri seperti _Snow White,_"**

—dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat neneknya terbatuk-batuk. Wanita separuh baya itu memandang cucunya yang tengah asyik membaca buku cerita bergambar tentang putri-putri negeri dongeng dengan tatapan skeptis—seolah tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan cucunya barusan.

Kiyoshi Teppei, cucunya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu barusan mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin memiliki istri seperti salah satu putri di negeri dongeng—_Snow White_.

_Oh, hello? _Cucunya itu baru berumur tujuh tahun, lho! Bukannya seharusnya ia memikirkan di mana ia ingin bersekolah atau apa cita-citanya nanti—tapi istri? Yang benar saja.

Sang nenek pun hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**Snow White**  
**a Kuroko no Basuke shortfic**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kiyoha hanya pinjam otepe tersayang untuk dinistakan~ *wink* /ditabok/ Kalau punya kiyoha—yang bukannya ngelanjutin fic lain malah bikin cerita ini—, Hanamiya udah saya jadiin snow white beneran dan udah nikah sama Kiyoshi dari jaman Firaun nimba sumur. Tehehe.**

**.**

**Warning:**  
**Engaged!KiyoHana, super pendek karena ini hanya ramblingan gaje author, fuwafuwatime-?-, mungkin nyerempet OOC, typo(s) yang suka kelewatan, dan kenistaan lainnya. Coretharapsiapkandiabetasolsebelummembacacoret. DLDR!**

* * *

...

...

**"Rambut sehitam kayu eboni, kulit seputih salju, pipi semerah darah…"**

Kiyoshi bergumam dengan tidak jelas, membuat alis pemuda yang tengah serius membaca buku di hadapannya berkedut kesal.

"Cih, kau berisik, Kiyoshi. Dari tadi kau ngomongin apa, sih?" ucapnya galak—membuat pemuda bersurai brunet itu tersentak.

"Ahahaha, maaf… Aku hanya teringat kalau dulu sewaktu kecil, aku pernah berpikir ingin memiliki istri seperti _Snow White_… Yah, begitulah." jawabnya grogi, tidak ingin membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin kesal.

Yah, itu karena… Kiyoshi membahas tentang 'istri ideal'nya, sedangkan di masing-masing jari manis sebelah kanan mereka sudah terselip cincin pertunangan.

Tunangannya itu—yang diketahui bernama Hanamiya Makoto—menghela napas, kemudian menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tunangannya.

"Hmm… Berani juga kau mengatakan hal itu padaku beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan kita. Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menikahi seorang _Snow White_, hm, _Kiyoshi Teppei_?" nada suaranya menegas, membuat Kiyoshi menelan ludah.

"A-Ahaha, aku bukannya bermaksud buruk… Itu 'kan hanya mimpi waktu kecil… Begini, dulu aku suka sekali membaca dongeng _Snow White_, dan aku sangat menyukai karakter _Snow White,_ ia putri yang paling kusukai. Dan aku bermimpi memiliki kisah cinta sepertinya, begitu." jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar, mencoba membuat tunangannya itu mengerti.

Seakan tidak peduli, Hanamiya kembali membaca buku—padahal terlihat sekali di wajahnya kalau ia kesal, buktinya adalah kedua alis tebalnya yang bertautan. Dengan nada yang tinggi ia kembali membalas.

**"Ooh, ya maaf deh, kalau aku bukan _'Snow White' _yang merupakan istri ideal yang kau inginkan itu, _baka Kiyoshi._"**

Kiyoshi _sweatdrop_ kuadrat. Yah, yang paling ia takutkan terjadi, deh. Ngambek, deh. Memang Hanamiya orangnya agak sensitif—atau ini memang salahnya yang mengungkit-ngungkit mimpi dari zaman _baheula_?

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu, Hanamiya… Itu hanya impian masa kecil sa—"

"Iya, iya, maaf deh kalau aku bukanlah putri tercantik di dunia yang hobinya main sama burung pipit dan kelinci di hutan, maaf kalau aku tidak didatangi ratu merangkap nenek sihir yang jahat, memakan apel beracun lalu bangun kembali setelah dicium olehmu. MAAF DEH, **MAAF.**" Hanamiya memotong perkataannya lalu kembali _nyerocos _panjang dengan nada yang tajam bagai sebilah pisau—masih dengan wajahnya yang ngambek. Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi menghela napas.

'_Sejak kapan Hanamiya jadi ngambekan bagai singa moodswing begini?'_

Haah.

…

"Hanamiya."

"…"

"Hanamiya."

"…"

**"MAKOTO."**

Berkat nada suara Kiyoshi yang semakin keras, perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di sisi kepala eboni sang mantan kapten Kirisaki Daiichi. Yak, mari kita tepuk tangan, saudara-saudara.

"Ck. Apa, sih? Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil nama kecilku sebelum waktunya! Sudah sana, urusin _Snow White_ kesayanganmu i—"

**_Cup._**

…

…

**"Mmmph?! Ha—Kiyoshi!"** Kaget dengan ciuman mendadak tunangannya, Hanamiya mendorong Kiyoshi kuat-kuat hingga ia terbentur pinggir ranjang besi. Aw aw, pasti sakit.

"Aduh, duh, duh… Apa yang kau lakukan, sih, Hanamiya? Sakit…" erangnya pelan, mengelus kepala brunetnya yang ia yakin sudah benjol karena terbentur.

"Ha-Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, brengsek! Apa maksudmu mendadak menciumku begitu?!" protes sang tunangan—masih malu karena mendadak dicium barusan. Apa sih maksudnya? Ia juga tidak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini Kiyoshi jadi sering meluncurkan serangan mendadak seperti itu.

"Ahaha, aku ini 'kan tunanganmu, sah-sah saja 'kan kalau aku menciummu? **Bibir Hanamiya sendiri sih, yang _minta dicium_.**"

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul.

"Brengsek… Kau ini benar-benar ingin merasakan jitakan mautku, ya…"

Menghela napas, Kiyoshi menumpukan badannya ke kedua tangannya yang ia luruskan ke belakang, merenggangkan punggungnya yang lelah karena terus duduk sambil membaca di _coffee table_.

"Yah, aku memang menyukai kisah _Snow White, _entah mengapa… Tapi menurutku, setiap kisah cinta pasti indah, termasuk kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir tragis."

"…"

"Lagipula…" Memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut tangan kanan tunangannya, Kiyoshi melanjutkan. "Yang paling kusuka sekarang… Adalah kisah kita, kok. Dan aku ingin menjalani kisah ini bersamamu… Sampai akhirnya tamat nanti. Ya?"

**_Tidak. Jangan dengan wajah seperti itu, jangan ucapkan kalimat seperti itu, tolong_.**

"Te-Terserah sajalah…" Hanamiya membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah nakal di wajahnya—percuma, Kiyoshi masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aah, sudahlah, ia menyerah. Ia tidak dapat melawan _wajah itu._

"Hehehe, begitu dong. Toh akhirnya, Hanamiya yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Ya? Cuma kau yang kucintai, kok. Lebih dari rasa sukaku pada _Snow White_." Kiyoshi menyengir lebar kemudian menghampiri Hanamiya—menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga berhimpit dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar, merangkulnya hangat.

"Haah, dasar. I-Iya, aku juga mencintaimu." balas Hanamiya yang masih memerah bagai kepiting rebus, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang tunangan—membuat senyumannya semakin melebar.

**'_Yah, soalnya kau juga sangat mirip dengan Snow White kok, Hanamiya. Dengan rambut ebonimu, kulitmu yang seputih salju, dan ketika kau malu-malu seperti itu… Pipimu memerah bagai darah, manis sekali.'_**

"Nee, Kiyoshi. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku saja yang menjadi _Snow White-_mu, tak usah membayangkan _Snow White _yang lain." celetuk Hanamiya. Menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan—dan wajah Kiyoshi yang kini semerah wajahnya—Hanamiya refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Gawat, ia keceplosan.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, mau ciuman dari pangeranmu ini lagi, _Snow White-_san? Tenang saja, aku akan memberikannya sebanyak yang kau inginkan, _hime._"

Melihat tampang tunangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi 10 kali lebih mesum dari om-om mesum, Hanamiya menolak mentah-mentah. Tidak, kalau sebelum terucapnya janji setia saja ia sudah begini, bagaimana nanti?!

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

.

**'_Aku juga… Lebih mencintaimu dari apapun, Hanamiya. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayo kita jalani kisah kita berdua bersama. Hehehe.'_**

**'_Hanamiya, aku yakin kalau… Kisah cinta kita akan menjadi indah—lebih indah dari kisah Snow White. Karena itu… Mohon bantuannya, ne?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahaha, apa ini, hahaha *ngumpet***

**Serius ini cuma ketikan random dimana kiyoha tengah bergabut ria di kelas... Maaf abal begini huhuhu. Bukannya ngelanjutin yang lain lagi huhuhu. Miris ide huhuhu *mojokdikolongkasur* Tapi pasti kiyoha lanjutin kok QwQ/**

**Awalnya hanya karena pikiran nista saya yang menyebutkan bahwa seorang hanamiya makoto itu mirip snow white... Jadilah fic mabok ini, sumimasen deshitaaaaaa semoga anda tidak berniat melempar lembing ke arah saya setelah membaca cerita di atas *kabur***

**Yah, maukah reader sekalian meninggalkan jejak? Kiyoha tunggu :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
